Our Biggest Dream
by Akamatsu Hanna
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjalani kehidupan yang ternyata sudah terjadi dalam mimpi Boboiboy dan Fang dan di dalam mimpi mereka terkisahkan 'sesuatu di masa lalu' ? Warn! FangXfem!Boboiboy, genderbend, OOC, AU, Author newbe,
**_Hallo.. selamat datang untuk saya ^^ dengan membawa fic terbaru saya. Btw, ini bukan fic pertama saya yakk, tapi ini fic pertama yang saya publish di fanfiction *ngenes* terus yang lain di publish kat mana? /hehe.. itu kagak penting dibahas yee.._**

 ** _Sebenernya, tiap2 hari saya sudah pundung gegara kebanyakan ide ngumpul di otak. Mau gimana lagi jadi saya tulis deh.. jadinya ya seperti ini._**

 ** _Ini fic fandom BOBOIBOY! Saya memang suka sekali dengan kartun yang satu ini ^^_**

 ** _OK langsung saja yokk.. Silahkan yang minat bacalah sampe tamat /tapi entah, bakal tamat apa kagak xD_**

 _ **Warning ! Fang x Fem!Boboiboy. Typo, OOC, OC, AU tak sesuai judul, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa campuran, Author Newbe**_

 _ **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**_

 _ **Selamat membaca.. ^^**_

 **I Returned with the Mysterious Advice**

Gadis berjaket hoodie oranye keluar dari peron yang penuh orang berlalu lalang naik turun dari kereta api, ada juga yang duduk-duduk sambil menunggu kereta datang. Iris hazelnya seakan melebar tak percaya dengan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Memang baru pertama kali baginya ia menggunakan transportasi jalur rel berupa kereta api. Ia telah sampai. Sampai di sebuah tujuan yang amat jauh dari kampung halamannya.

"Benarkah aku ini sudah sampai di Kuala Lumpur?" Tanyanya pada dirinya. Ia belum mengerjapkan matanya yang terus dibuat kagum dengan pesona sarana umum Stasiun Kuala Lumpur.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi dari sini dan menemuinya." Ucapnya membatin. Ia lantas menyeret kopernya menjauh dari peron yang ramai.

Drrttt! Drrttt!

Getaran ponsel di saku celana jeansnya membuat gadis itu berhenti mendadak dan merogohnya. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang kini sedang menunggunya di sebuah tempat.

'Kau sudah keluar dari KA-kan? Sekarang kau berjalan saja mengikuti tanda keluar dari stasiun. Aku menunggumu di sebuah gedung dekat Stasiun'

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang diterima oleh gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, karena tidak dijemput olehnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah aku yang harus menemuinya. Bukannya dia yang harus menunggu di peron tadi dan membantuku membawakan koper. Kalo begini percuma saja." Lagi-lagi gadis itu mendengus sebal. Ia sudah sangat capek dalam perjalannya ditambah pula harus membawa koper yang ini lumayan berat. Malah ditambah lagi ia harus mencari orang yang sedang menunggunya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?" Kalimat itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Tapi tak mungkin akan tersesat, jika ia mengikuti perintah tanda keluar dari stasiun tersebut. "Aku harus percaya diri."

Kata-katanya sendiri mampu membuat pikirannya tenang.

Gadis itu terus menyeret kopernya. Melewati banyak orang yang terus berlalu lalang di stasiun tersebut. Memang hari sudah menjelang malam dan udarapun mulai terasa menusuk, tetapi stasiun tersebut masih ramai dipadati orang-orang.

Sambil terus menyeret kopernya, iris hazelnya tak pernah henti memandang sekelilingnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu polos di mata orang yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba iris hazelnya dikejutkan dengan pemandangan seorang nenek tua yang tertabrak seorang pemuda hingga barang-barang bawaannya terjatuh. Namun pemuda itu hanya berjalan dan tidak mempedulikan nenek yang terjatuh.

Bruugghh

Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri nenek tua itu yang kesusahan mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Apa Nenek tidak apa-apa? Mari saya bantu, Nek." Dengan penuh keramahan dan kesopanan , gadis bertopi terbalik itu memungut barang-barang yang berjatuhan.

"Terima kasih banyak, nak." Suara renta dari nenek tua itu mampu terdengar di telinga sang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dengan membawa barang-barang yang telah diambilnya. Ia mulai berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya membawa barang-barang milik nenek yang dimasukkan dalam kotak kardus.

"Nenek mau kemana? Apa perjalanan Nenek jauh?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sopan dan diiringi senyuman.

"Nenek mau ke peron untuk menunggu KA jurusan Pulau Rintis."

"Oh, benarkah? Saya juga dari Pulau Rintis. Perjalanannya cukup jauh Nek." Gadis itu tak hentinya bercerita tentang perjalanannya yang begitu melelahkan. Nenek itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tadi, saya sempat melihat jadwal pemberangkagatan KA. Kalau jurusan Pulau Rintis akan berangkat sekitar pukul 21:15. Nenek bisa menunggu di peron sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

Mereka telah sampai di peron. Tempat naik turun para penumpang dan menunggu KA datang. Gadis itu menurunkan kotak kardus milik nenek itu dengan hati-hati di sebuah bangku kosong di dekat nenek tua itu duduk.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku kemari. Nenek jadi merepotkanmu."

Nenek tua itu meraih lengan gadis yang berdiri di depannya, kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk disampingnya. Tangan keriput nenek itu mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis yang tertutup topi. Sang gadis tertegun melihat nenek tua itu mengelusnya. Tapi kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Ah.. Nenek tidak membuatku repot sama sekali. Justru saya senang bisa menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Gadis berhati malaikat. Belum pernah Nenek menjumpai gadis sepertimu nak. Siapa namamu?" Nenek tua itu telah berhenti mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Kini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Bagai tak mau kehilangan malaikat tanpa sayap di sampingnya.

"Nama saya Boboiboy. Memang terdengar cukup aneh karena saya seorang anak perempuan. Tapi, itu tak masalah bagiku. Karena, dari nama itu orang tuaku mengharapkan saya akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi kehidupan di dunia ini."

Nenek tua itu tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Memang, orang tua kita selalu mengharapkan nama yang baik untuk anaknya demi menjadi seseorang yang baik dan berguna sesuai namanya."

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan berwarna oranye yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya dengan indah. Nenek tua itu tahu jelas bahwa gadis itu tak mau berlama-lama menemani nenek tua itu.

"Apa kau hendak pergi, Boboiboy?"

"Ah, Oh.. tidak Nek. Saya akan disini dulu menemani Nenek menunggu KA datang." Gadis itu kembali memberikan senyuman termanisnya yang mampu membuat orang disekitarnya terkagum.

"Sungguh kau memang malaikat tanpa sayap yang berhati sutera." Boboiboy tersipu begitu dirinya dipuji demikian. "Baiklah, jika kau ingin menemani Nenek disini. Nenek tak menolak dan sungguh berterimakasih."

 _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Boboiboy._

 _Aku akan menceritakannya, tetapi tidak semuanya._

 _Ini hanya peringatan saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat._

"Boboiboy, apa tujuanmu datang ke Kuala Lumpur?" Pertanyaan sang nenek yang terlontar begitu saja, membuat Boboiboy menatap nenek tua itu.

"Um.. Ah.. Saya h-hanya..." Ucapan Boboiboy terpotong oleh nenek tua itu, yang kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Boboiboy, disini bukan tempatmu." Kalimat yang hanya terdiri beberapa kata penuh misteri itu mampu membuat Boboiboy terkejut.

"A-apa m-maksud Nenek?"

Boboiboy semakin penasaran apa yang diucapkan nenek tua itu.

"Meski, kau gadis yang disukai banyak orang tapi ada sebagian yang tidak suka dengan keberadaanmu disini." Kata-kata yang terucap nenek tua itu mampu membuat hati Bobiboy agak tersayat.

 _Tidak menyukai keberadaan dirinya? Siapa?_

"Maksudku.." Boboiboy kembali menguatkan indra pendengarannya mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan nenek itu. "Kehidupanmu disini tak begitu aman. Akan ada orang yang membuatmu uring-uringan terjebak masalah di masa lalu." Boboiboy tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir.

 _Masalah di masa lalu?_

"Maksud Nenek apa? Masalah di masa lalu? Apa Nenek tahu semuanya tentangku? Apa Nenek menyembunyikan sesuatu? apa Nenek..."

"Boboiboy, dengarkan Nenek dulu." Boboiboy menurut. Ia terdiam sambil menunduk. Sungguh nenek itu tak sanggup melihatnya.

Nenek tua itu tak bermaksud membuat gadis itu tersedih.

Tetapi, kalau nenek tua itu tak memberi tahu apa yang terjadi, kehidupan gadis itu akan terancam.

Setidaknya ini adalah sebuah peringatan saja.

"Boboiboy, kehidupan di dunia itu tak selamanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Ibarat menaiki sepeda yang tak selamanya berjalan di aspal yang mulus, tapi juga melewati jalanan yang begitu dipenuhi batu-batu tajam." Boboiboy tak maksud apa yang dibicarakan nenek tua itu. Tapi dirinya dengan antusias mendengarkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Jalani kehidupan ini dengan senyuman. Bantulah orang-orang yang memerlukan bantuan. Jangan pernah sia-siakan waktu sedetikpun untuk kebaikan. Karena, jika kau mengabaikannya begitu saja, kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga, apapun itu. Namun begitu, kau juga harus selalu berhati-hati dengan orang-orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu. Tak perlu kau balas dendam kepada mereka. Ibarat air tuba dibalas air susu."

"Orang-orang jahat, yang tidak menyukai keberadaanmu disini, mereka akan berbuat apa saja demi mengembalikanmu kepada 'sesuatu di masa lalu' bahkan orang itu mungkin tak segan lagi menghilangkan nyawamu."

DEG

Jantung Boboiboy seakan berhenti berdegup mendengarkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang nenek.

 _Siapakah gerangan yang sekejam itu terhadap dirinya?_

 _Apa salah dirinya?_

"Tunggu dulu Nek, Nenek bilang 'sesuatu di masa lalu?' Maksudnya apa Nek?" Boboiboy kini dibuat bingung lagi dengan jawaban sang nenek yang berupa senyuman tipis.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, di kehidupan barumu ini." Jawaban dari sang nenek, tentu tak membuat Boboiboy puas.

 _Ia ingin nenek itu menceritakannya semua!_

 _Tanpa setengah-setengah begitu._

"Apa yang membuat Nenek berkata demikian?" Boboiboy terus menunduk.

"Hanya firasat Nenek saja. Nenek yakin, banyak orang disekelilingmu yang amat sangat menyayangimu. Mereka tak ingin kehilanganmu, mereka ingin melindungimu sekuat yang mereka bisa. Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan kebahigaan yang begitu besar. Kebahagiaan itu juga dari datang dari mimpi-mimpimu yang menjadi kenyataan."

Boboiboy paham dengan petuah-petuah yang diucapkan nenek itu. Tapi ia, agak tak paham di kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

 _Kebahagiaan dari mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Pernahkan dirinya bermimpi mendapatkan kebahagiaan?_

 _Sejauh dirinya bermimpi selama ini, belum pernah ada mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan._

Boboiboy mulai bingung dengan segala pikiran dibenaknya. Ia memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Apa maksud Nenek, dari kebahagiaan dari mimpi yang menjadi nyata?" Mata Boboiboy begitu serius memandangnya. Ia akan mendengarkan jawabannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Nenek tua itu terkekeh menerima pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang gadis.

"Hohoo.. Itu hanya harta karunmu saja yang belum kau temukan Boboiboy." Lagi-lagi Boboiboy dibuat bingung dengan jawaban dari sang nenek.

"Mimpi-mimpimu di setiap malam, akan menjadi kode di kehidupan barumu ini."

Boboiboy benar-benar tak mengerti satupun, apa yang diucapkan nenek tua itu.

Tetapi, semua yang ia dengar telah masuk ke dalam benak Boboiboy, yang entah kapan saja akan terpikirkan kembali olehnya.

"KA-nya sudah sampai Boboiboy. Nenek pamit dulu." Nenek tua itu bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menenteng barang-barangnya.

Boboiboy terkejut dengan bangkitnya nenek tua itu. Ingin rasanya ia masih mendengarkan petuah darinya. Mendengarkan semuanya. Boboiboy pun buru-buru bangkit dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Nenek, apa yang dikatakan nenek itu akan sungguh terjadi?" Pertanyaan begitu polos terlontar dari mulut sang gadis.

"Entahlah, itu hanya firasat nenek saja. Itu juga sebagai peringatan bagimu. Nenek tak memaksamu untuk mempercayainya." Nenek itu tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Boboiboy merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Nenek. Akan aku ingat nasihat dan apa yang telah diceritakan dari Nenek." Pertanyaan dari Boboiboy hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang nenek.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Boboiboy."

"Hati-hati, Nek."

"Kau juga harus berhati-hati ya.." Boboiboy tersenyum kearah nenek itu.

Setidaknya hati sang nenek telah begitu lega. Menyampaikan banyak petuah pada Boboiboy. Menyampaikan banyak peringatan padanya.

Setidaknya Boboiboy kini tahu, bahwa kehidupan barunya kini penuh dengan misterius.

Dan itu membuat Boboiboy berhati-hati.

Nenek tua itu berjalan dan mulai menaiki kereta api tersebut. Boboiboy terus memandanginya dan semakin lama nenek itu menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang. Tangan gadis itu seakan terangkat dan kemudian melambaikannya.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Boboiboy kini telah keluar dari Stasiun tersebut. Setelah dirinya menemani nenek itu. Setelah dirinya mendengarkan semua petuah darinya. Setelah dirinya berpisah dengannya.

Benar saja, Boboiboy kini mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan semua oleh nenek itu.

Ia bersumpah malam ini tidak bisa tidur, hanya untuk memikirkan semua yang dikatakan olehnya.

 _Oh Tuhan.. Apakah ini cobaan untukku?_

 _Siapa nenek tua itu? Apakah beliau malaikat yang sedang menyamar?_

"Boboiboy.."

Boboiboy mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dirinya ingin sekali menulikan pendengarannya. Wajah sayu Boboiboy kini tertunduk lemah. Kini Boboiboy tak tahu melangkah kemana. Pikirannya terus terfokuskan pada petuah nenek tua tadi.

PUKK

Kini Boboiboy tersadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Boboiboy menatapnya. Sungguh ia sangat rindu dengan orang yang di depannya tengah tersenyum. Pemuda gagah, yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya.

"Boboiboy.." Pemuda itu menghambur memeluknya. Membuat Boboiboy terkejut. Jelas terlihat pemuda itu sangat merindukan Boboiboy. Terlebih mereka telah berpisah selama 16 tahun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak menyahut sama sekali. Malah kau berjalan seperti orang tersesat." Ucapannya membuat dirinya menunduk. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Boboiboy merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut mungil Boboiboy.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian."

"Eh..?"

"Maaf tidak menunggumu di peron. Karena tadi, aku sempat bertemu dengan dosenku dan kami mengobrol sesuatu yang amat penting." Ucap pemuda itu. Dan Boboiboy pun me-makluminya.

"Ah.. Sudahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong kau lama sekali keluar dari Stasiun. Apa kau tersesat?" Pertanyaannya hanya di jawab gelengan dari Boboiboy.

"Hohoho.. Kelihatannya kau sudah sangat lelah sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang saja. Kebetulan ada taxi." Pemuda itu lantas menarik koper yang dibawa Boboiboy dan salah satu tangannya kini merangkul Boboiboy. Boboiboy tak menolak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Kakak.." Suara yang begitu lirih keluar dari mulut Boboiboy mampu di dengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah merangkulnya.

"Sampai di rumah nanti, kau langsung saja istirahat. Biar aku saja yang mengemasi kopermu." Boboiboy mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

 _Aku telah kembali.._

 _Walaupun banyak sekali peringatan.._

 _Aku harus menemukan harta karunku.._

 _Aku siap menjalani hidupku yang baru di Kuala Lumpur.._

TBC


End file.
